Home (is wherever I'm with you)
by SmoakinItUp
Summary: Five years ago, tragedy drove Oliver Queen away from his no-name little hometown, leaving behind his family and friends. Now, Oliver has never been more successful, next in line for VP at Stellmore International and dating a powerhouse attorney. But when his past calls him back, will he be reminded of what home really means?
1. Chapter One

First multi-chapter fic! Been working on this instead of studying for finals. Whoo! Anyways, thanks for reading!(:

Home (is wherever I'm with you)

Chapter One

"What am I going to do if I don't get in?"

He couldn't hide his grin when he looked up at the adorable pouting brunette, sitting high on one of the massive oak tree branches. She was absentmindedly swinging her legs, her brow furrowed in concentration as she looked on in the distance.

"I mean, I know I'm a genius and all, but what if they're looking for more? What else do I have to offer? For all we know, there are tons of geniuses out there! All more interesting than little old me!" She threw up her hands in frustration, and then glanced down at him, leaning against the trunk of their favorite tree.

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Get your butt down here Felicity," He let out a chuckle as she huffed but listened, slowly making her way back down the tree. Once she was finally standing in front of him, he took a moment to admire her flushed face, askew glasses, and wild hair, reaching out to tuck a strand behind her ear. He tried to ignore the flash of desire he saw in her eyes at the intimate gesture, reminding himself that it was Felicity, resident town genius and one of his closest friends. He quickly withdrew his hand, trying to get his mind back on track.

"MIT would to be delusional if they thought there was anyone like you, or god forbid, anyone better." He reassuringly squeezed her shoulder, trying to supply comfort. "What else do you have to offer? You kidding? How many kids do you think started building computers at seven while also making sure to speak out about all the injustice they saw in a school playground?"

He grinned, remembering the feisty little girl that had chewed him out after witnessing him bully a kid. It didn't matter that he was nearly three years older, or twice her size, she still managed to get him to apologize, and ever since that day that had been practically joined at the hip, him in awe of her passionate and exuberant energy, and her in the security and comfort he offered.

"So you have an abnormally high IQ. Whoopty Doo," he continued on, dramatically bowing down to her and earning an amused giggle. "But you're also the brightest person I know. And I mean that literally. Anytime you walk in to a room, it brightens up, either from you colorful wardrobe, " He gestured towards her bright pink cut-off overalls, "or your annoyingly optimistic attitude." He sent her a wink to assure her he was kidding.

"Everyone loves you 'Licity, because you love with all your heart and you care about making a difference, be it large or small. And if MIT doesn't see that, well then you're better off without them." He finally finished his speech, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Her silence had him rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Wow. Felicity Smoak speechless? I think that entitles me to some kind of award…"

She blinked twice, her eyes big behind her usual glasses.

"I've just never heard you talk so much," she muttered before catapulting herself into his arms. "Thanks Oliver," she mumbled against his chest. "When you give pep talks like that, you make it hard not to love you," They both tensed, as they realized her words. She quickly stepped back from the embrace, her face heated in embarrassment.

"And by love, I mean platonically, of course. You're my best friend, and I'm yours, besides Tommy of course, and we've known each other since forever and you probably still remember me in my braces stages, and ugh who could ever get over that? And is Tommy getting here soon? Because I'm going to need his help to bury me in a hole." She avoided making eye contact, choosing instead to look down at the grass while she kicked the ground. She didn't notice as he dropped to sit against the tree, and was taken by surprise when she felt his firm grasp on her hand, pulling her down with him.

"Ahh, there's the rambling girl I was looking for" he said as he patted her knee. She sighed as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, the pair of them falling into old routine. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Oliver?" She asked softly as she picked at the grass they sat on. "Are you happy here?"

He let out a sigh, knowing that there was no way he could lie to her.

"I'm jealous of you. All I wanted growing up, was to move to the city and make it big." He leaned his head back, letting it rest against the tree trunk.

"You know you still can, Oliver. You're hard working and beyond capable.." Her small hand reached over to grab his, giving it a light squeeze. She nearly cringed when he responded with a cynical laugh.

"Right. Make it big with what college degree?" He angrily stood up and started to pace. "I didn't even get a choice! Right after graduation I had to 'follow in my father's footsteps'. I never _ever_ dreamed of being a carpenter. And look where I am. Working with the pops, everyday. I hate it here!"

Glancing down at Felicity, he immediately regretted his words. She looked hurt, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey," He said softly, slowly sitting back down next to her. "It's you, Tommy, and even Thea that makes being here bearable."

"Just don't leave me behind, okay Oliver?" She sounded sad, though she offered a small smile.

"What? You're the one going off to MIT, missy." He nudged her shoulder.

"You know that's not what I meant. Promise me," The seriousness in her tone surprised him.

"Look at me. I will never you leave you. _Never."_ He was glad to finally see her brilliant smile again, and he knew everything would be okay.

Looking down at his watch, he let out groan.

"Tommy needs to get here soon before I die of starvation." She couldn't hold back a snort.

"How are both of my best friends such drama queens?"

Right on cue, they both saw Tommy lightly jogging towards them, his face solemn, a strange thing to see since he was usually so jovial. Before either Felicity or Oliver could comment on his tardiness, Tommy brokenly called out to Oliver.

"Something's happened. Your dad – Oliver."

Oliver felt like he had been doused with ice water. Before he could react, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. His mother was calling.

"Mom?" He was afraid to hear her response.

"You need to get to the hospital."

* * *

><p>He couldn't even remember the ride over, all he knew was numbness. Tommy's words just kept replaying in his head. Heart attack. Critical condition. Hospital. He wasn't exactly close to his parents, as he partly blamed them for shackling him down to their god-forsaken town, but still. It was his father, his mentor, hanging on by a thread.<p>

He flew out of the car, leaving behind a worried Felicity and Tommy, and stormed into the building. He was quickly led to a waiting room where his mother and little Thea already sat. The moment they sensed his presence, they threw themselves at him, their bodies wracking with sobs. He strained his ears to make out what his mother was saying; and he quickly felt the shock take over.

"They couldn't – He didn't-"

The rest of the night was a blur, as his family tried to hold themselves together. They had returned to their home and cuddled on the couch, trying to come to terms with the events that had transpired that night. They tried to comprehend that Robert Queen wouldn't be coming back home.

The rest of the week progressed in the same manner. The whole town seemed to stop by to offer their condolences as Oliver tried to balance the family business, comforting his mother and sister, making the funeral arrangements, and grieving. He was wearing thin, even with the additional support of Felicity and Tommy.

So when another weight was added to his shoulders, he snapped.

He had just finished tucking Thea into bed after their return from his father's service when he made his way downstairs to grab some water. That's when he heard his mother's furious tone at the door.

"You need to leave!" She spit out in a hushed voice.

"Moira, listen. We can all be a family now, it's our cha-"

She took a threatening step forward, silencing the unknown man.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. We _just_ buried him, and you will _never_ replace him as my husband, or as a father. I loved Robert, and I don't want to see your face _ever_ again."

"She deserves to kno-"

She cut him off again, slamming the door. Oliver rounded the corner in time to see his mother resting her head against the door, clearly distraught. But the stranger's words cut into him, making his blood run cold.

"Mom," Her head snapped towards him, fear overtaking her face.

"Oliver.. you –"

"_Who_ deserves to know _what_, mom?" His voice grew louder, afraid to hear what he already suspected.

She must have seen it in his face- his determination to find the truth. She let out a resigned sigh, taking a small step forward.

"Please try to understand. Years ago, your father and I were in a bad place. We were both so unhappy! Yes, we loved each other and we loved you, but we just felt so trapped here.. as if from the moment we were born in this town the rest of our lives had been written out for us! We were both having our mid-life crisis, and –"

She let out a shuttering sob, but Oliver felt no pity of compassion. All he could feel was anger- all he could see, was red.

"And we were unfaithful to each other. But we worked it out! We went through counseling and your father loved Thea just like his own –"

He couldn't stand to hear another word, furious at his parents' betrayal and lies, as he stomped to his room. Slamming his door shut, he grabbed his bag and began packing.

When the sun rose, he shook Thea out of her slumber, kissing her forehead and saying goodbye, promising to call soon. His mother begged, pleaded with him to forgive her, to stay, but he continued to make his way out of the house, refusing to even glance her way.

As he drove past the sign, reading "Thanks for visiting Sherwood!", he floored the gas. As much as he loved Thea and his friends, he couldn't stay in his little sleepy town any longer. He vowed to himself as he made it past the outskirts, he would never end up like his parents, trapped and unhappy, going nowhere. He had some money saved up, and he had the ambition to succeed. He could make it. So he never looked backed as he made his way to the shining city lights of Central City.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you so much for all the comments, follows, and favorites- it means a lot! I hope you enjoy chapter two!(:

Home (Is Wherever I'm With You)

Chapter Two

Five years later…

The sudden vibrating of his phone startled him, breaking his concentration from the file in his hand. Without even checking, he answered the call with a brisk and demanding, "Queen".

"Ollie?" Shit. Glancing down at his watch, he realized it was already 6:20. Meaning he was late for dinner. _Again._

"I'm on my way, right now. I'll be there in ten." There was a tense silence.

"Okay." The disappointment he heard in her voice filled him with guilt as he threw on his coat and made his way out of his office.

"I'm sorry. Work just-"

"It's fine, I understand. I'll see you soon." She said, interrupting his excuses. She'd heard them all before. With a quick exchange of 'love you', they hung up just as he stepped into the executive elevator.

In the short period of five years, he had flown up the ranks at Stellmore International. When he had first settled down, he had immediately enrolled at Central City University, taking all the night courses he could. Of course, when he went about searching for a job or internship opportunity for the daytime, most wouldn't even spare him a second glance. What Fortune-500 corporation would waste their time on a twenty year-old with no college degree?

But just when he was about to call it quits and find a job at some café for the meantime, he met John Diggle.

He owed everything to the man who quickly became his mentor and best friend. John didn't just see a lost young man, he had seen potential in Oliver, and was impressed by his dedication to work and learn during the day, and progress his business degree at night. So he took a chance, taking Oliver under his wing. The first year had been fairly shaky, with Oliver learning how to function in a big city and learn the ropes of the corporate world. But Oliver learned quickly, and his charisma and charm had his popularity soaring through the roof.

Before he knew it, he had his own office, and he continued to quickly climb the corporate ladder, supported and guided by his closest confidant. And now? After only five years, he not only had a college degree, but also was also next in line for VP of the Central City branch at Stellmore International. He would be one of the youngest executives in the history of the company. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Mostly.

He quickly drove through town, eventually pulling up to Table Salt fifteen minutes later.

Stepping into the low-lit restaurant, his eyes swept over the room, searching for her familiar face. Recognizing her wavy brown locks, he made his way over, surprising her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did it again." She gently placed her hand over his, squeezing it in forgiveness.

"It's okay, you're so close to clinching that position. You need to focus." She said with a wide smile.

Laurel was his greatest advocate, pushing him to work harder than ever before. And while he greatly appreciated her unwavering support, a part of him also recognized it was because he needed this promotion to fit her vision.

Laurel was a rising attorney, gunning for eventually winning the title of District Attorney. And she had a life plan. One that involved her being half of the power couple they would become, with him running Stellmore, and her running the legal offices of Central City.

They had met at a fundraisers a year and a half ago, and had hit it off. When people saw them together, they saw beauty, ambition, influence and power, and she loved soaking up every moment of it.

They ordered their meals and then conversation fell to its usual pattern, mostly updating one another about work and office gossip. When there was a slight lull in the conversation, he saw Laurel take a large sip of her wine, warning him that something big was bothering her.

"So.. Joanna from my office got engaged today." She said, taking a moment to evaluate his reaction. He continued to cut into his steak, simply arching a brow.

"Oh?"

"Her fiancé is great. There were rose petals and wine, the whole grand gesture."

"Mmhm sounds nice. Make sure to send my congratulations to Joanna." He replied nonchalantly, taking another bite.

"Of course. You know, they've only been dating for nine months. Not even a year yet and-"

"Laurel," He cut her off, finally exasperated.

"What Oliver? We've been dating for over a year, and we're not getting any younger! We love each other right? And I want to still look beautiful when I walk down the aisle in white." She grumbled.

"You'll always be beautiful," he replied absentmindedly; though his mind was already drifting off to the first time he had considered marriage.

* * *

><p><em>"I know, let's get married!" He exclaimed, abruptly sitting up. He turned to look down at her, as she still lay in the grass and gazed at the stars.<em>

_ "Oliver you're being ridiculous! I'm only eight, and you're just eleven. We have to be grown adults to get married, duh." He opened his mouth to rebut, but before he could even get a word out, she was going off again. "Besides, I need to be in a stable career before I would even think about settling down."_

_ "Are you sure you're eight? Because you sound, like, a bajillion years old." He grunted when he felt her punch. "But just think, if we were married we could live together! You'd never have to go home and we could just hang out all the time." _

_ "Wait! I wanna marry 'Licity too!" Tommy shouted also sitting up from his reclined position._

_ "Guys," She rolled her eyes. "We already spend all our time together, you can calm down." _

_ "Okay.." Came a resigned sigh from both of her best friends. Silence overtook the group of three as they basked in the calm of the night sky. Eventually Tommy's snores brought a giggle out of Felicity. _

_ "Felicity?" He softly called out._

_ "Mmhm?" She still kept her eyes locked on the twinkling stars above._

_ "Will you? Marry me some day?" She turned her head, allowing him to see her wide smile._

_ "'Course. I promise."_

* * *

><p>Pressure on his hand brought him back to the present, as he tried to blink away his old memories. The ones he had left behind so long ago.<p>

"Ollie? Where'd your mind go?" Her concern brought back his guilt. He shouldn't be thinking about other girls and what ifs when he had such a wonderful woman in his life. She was beautiful, ambitious, and she pushed him to work hard. What more could he ask for?

Before he had a chance to respond, his phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." Laurel muttered.

"It's Thea, I need to take this." He quickly made his way out of the restaurant, accepting the call once he was out in the cool open air.

"Thea! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call in awhile. It's just – "

"Work work work, blah blah blah. Yeah, I got it Ollie" She cut him off, her tone already annoyed. Although he had tried to keep in close contact with Thea, usually calling her once a week, it was still difficult for him to reconcile the sassy teenager she was now with the innocent twelve year-old he had left behind. Another wave of guilt hit him.

"I'll make it up, I promise. So what's going on Thea?"

"Mom is getting remarried." She stated, cutting straight to the chase. "You wanna make up running out on us five years ago? Come home for the wedding." He froze, the thought of returning home paralyzing him. When he had left, he had planned on never returning. The anger he held for his parents wouldn't allow him to.

"_Please_ Oliver. I don't know what went down between you and mom, and why you felt like you needed to run away, but it's been five years. Come home. We – not just mom and I- miss you." Her use of home stung him, and he couldn't help his biting reply.

"Sherwood is _not _my home." There was a beat of silence before she responded.

"Fine. Just come _visit _then. Just for a week leading up to the big day. I know you're mad, but it's her wedding. And Walter is a good guy. Our family needs some happiness Ollie, please. I don't want you to regret missing this." The heartbreak in her voice broke him, and suddenly the urge to go visit his loved ones became undeniable.

"Okay. I'll be there. What's the information?"

After he received all the details, he hung up with a promise to see her soon, one that he would actually be able to keep. Sighing, he made his way back to Laurel, thoughts already whirring about the likely reunion that would be occurring soon. Would they be happy to see him? Maybe Thea, but everyone else? Probably not. Considering how close he, Felicity, and Tommy were, they were probably furious at him. For the past five years, he had done his best not to think about them, the sadness of losing close his best friends unbearable. So he focused on his work and new life instead. But now? Now they were all he could think about.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," She said with a chuckle.

"I have to go home. I mean, back to Sherwood. There's a.. a family emergency and I'll be needed for about a week. "

"Will that go over well with Stellmore? That big deal is coming up and –" He placed a reassuring hand over hers, slightly peeved at her priorities.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be fine. My family needs me."

"Right, okay. Is everyone okay? Do you want me to come with you? I'd love to meet your family and see your hometown." He wasn't sure why, but he froze when he thought of Laurel, invading all his old haunts.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Thanks." She looked slightly hurt at his abrupt dismissal, so he tried to soften his rejection.

"I just didn't really like Sherwood. It's not something I want you to see." Once she looked reassured again, their conversation went back to normal, focusing on the upcoming elections going on in Central City. But as Laurel went on about her predictions, the memories he had been trying to forget came back with full force, and he couldn't help but imagine a pair of sparkling blue eyes he'd rather be looking into.


	3. Chapter Three

Home (is wherever I'm with you)

Chapter Three

He tried to ignore the "Welcome to Sherwood!" sign as he drove through the pasture. Nope. He was pretty sure he was _not _welcome.

He took in the view, actually appreciating all the green-ness for once. Though there were a few parks in Central City for him to enjoy, it was nothing compared to the beauty that Sherwood offered.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he reminded himself why he left. How suffocating the town had been, how his parents had been miserable and had lied to him and his sister practically their entire lives. Right.

Navigating his way through the town was easy, and he felt as if he had never really left. There was town hall, with Merlyn Goods right across from it. He scoffed when he saw Bowen's Groceries, remembering how much he had hated Carter for always boasting about their measly shop. _Please_.

The only thing that managed to surprise him was the new Tech Village, standing tall, right by the library. Huh. Seemed like the town finally believed in getting caught up with the rest of the world.

As he pulled up to his childhood home, he took in a large breath, steeling himself for the reunion with his family. As angry as he was with his mother, he did miss her comforting presence, and he hadn't spoken with her once since he left. Pausing before he knocked on the door, he wondered if his mother even knew he was coming. Before he could talk himself out of it, he rapped the door three times.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard footsteps, and before he was ready for it, the door was thrown open. It was his mother, but she had yet to even look at him. Her head was turned, calling out for Thea.

"Thea, your friends are here-" She turned to look at him with a smile, it quickly dropping from her face when she realized just whom it was standing at her doorstep.

"Oliver. My- my beautiful boy." He couldn't help it. Seeing his mother's unbelieving face, he stepped forward and swept her into a hug. Only a moment later, Thea came running into the room, throwing herself into the hug as well. They must have stood there for minutes, soaking in the feeling of being reunited. A light chuckle brought them out of their embrace, and Oliver turned to meet Walter's approving smile. He recognized him, as he used to work closely with his father.

"Oliver. Good to see you son." He extended a hand, which Oliver took with only a moment's hesitation.

"You too. I guess congratulations are in order." He said, finally finding a moment to drop the bag he had been carrying the entire time. The surprise on his mother's face had him genuinely smiling, nodding towards Thea.

"Speedy called me up, and I realized I didn't want to miss the moment."

"Oliver.." He held up his hand, stopping his mother. The exhaustion from his drive had finally hit him, and he just wanted to crawl into a bed.

"Mom, we will talk. But I just drove for about six hours and I really need a quick nap. Is my room still..?"

Quickly grabbing his hand, his mother eagerly nodded.

"I didn't have the heart to change anything. Everything is just how you've left it." Nodding, he grabbed his bag and made his way to his room. Too exhausted to take in all the posters still hung up, or the pictures lining his desk, he simply dropped his bag and slumped onto his bed, unconsciousness swiftly coming to him.

* * *

><p>"No no, absolutely not. Those files need to be sent immediately to the offices in Starling, no excuses." Frustrated, he ended his call and slammed the phone on the kitchen table. He left it there for a moment before he picked it back up to check his emails once again.<p>

"Ollie." Thea sat across from him at the table, glaring and crossing her arms. "You've been here two days, and all you've managed to do is work and make phone calls." Frustrated from his incompetent workers, his patience was already running low. He snapped.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Speedy?" He retorted, not even glancing up from his smartphone.

"You're home! After _five years_. Don't you, I dunno, wanna have some heartwarming reunions with, gee, some of your _best_ _friends_?" The anger in her voice finally had him glancing up.

"I.. I don't know if that's the best idea for me. I don't really think they'll be _heartwarming_." She heard the sadness in his voice and he saw pity enter her gaze. "Besides, there's a big deal on the line and I've got a promotion coming up.."

It instantly became obvious that it was the wrong thing to say, as he saw a flash of anger cross her face.

"I don't even know why I called you home. Clearly, you're not the brother I remember. The one who would watch Barbie movies with me, and hold me when my latest crush decided to be a jerk?" She abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Thea! What in the world is going on?" His mother stood in the entryway of the kitchen, concern coloring her face. Without missing a beat, Thea went on, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"I remember having a loving brother. Someone who cared. But you? You don't care about your friends, and you barely care about us! All that matters to you is work and money. And how to be even more successful. Blah blah blah. Well I hope it all works out for you and I hope you're happy. But also? I hope you get out of town the moment this wedding is over. We don't need you."

The sudden beeping from his phone couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. Already furious, Thea didn't hold back as she snatched it out of his un-expecting hands and threw it on the ground, smashing the screen. She ignored her mother's outraged gasp and didn't look back even as Moira repeatedly called her name.

"Mom, it's fine. Let her go." He reached down to pick up his broken phone, wincing at its' cracked screen. He let out a sigh, glancing up at her. "I'm sorry mom, I should have been spending more time with you and Thea."

"It's fine, dear. I'm just glad you're home." She patted his cheek lovingly, glancing at his destroyed phone. "I know you need your phone. If you stop by Tech Village, they should be able to help you out." Nodding, he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the main doors.

"I'll be back in a bit!" He called over his shoulders.

"Be safe sweetie!" He paused for a moment as déjà vu hit him, remembering the same exchange happening throughout his teenage years and the love the words carried. Shaking it off, he made it to his car and set off in search for someone to fix his phone.

* * *

><p>The door set off a jingle as he stepped his way into the store, announcing his presence. Glancing around, he could see the store held a small variety of technological gadgets, unsurprising for the town. Making his way to the front counter, he saw a petite blonde, hair held high in a ponytail, concentrating on the tablet in her hands. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She still didn't look up. Trying again, he stepped closer.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Jumping out of her chair, she straightened up, placing the tablet down on the counter.

"I'm so sorry! I was just looking at this code, and sometimes I get really lost in my own world and I can't hear a thing. Seriously, sometimes I think I would code through a fire!" She let out a soft chuckle, and finally looked up, allowing him to see her face.

They both froze, and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Sure, her hair was now blonde, and her signature glasses were missing, probably in exchange for more comfortable contacts, but there was no doubt.

"Felicity." He breathed out, slightly panicked. Five years had treated her well, she was more beautiful than ever before. It seemed she traded her brown curls for blonde ones, bringing out her eyes and complexion even more. Her bright fuchsia lipstick caught his attention, and he swallowed loudly, letting one of his favorite memories take over.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fe-li-ci-ty.." He moaned as she ground her hips against his. She gave him a devilish smile as she leaned up to silence him with a breath-taking kiss. They were at Carter Bowen's birthday bash, dancing in a hidden corner. <em>

_ Many people thought small towns were tame, filled with goody-two-shoes, but they couldn't be more wrong. In small towns, there was nothing to do _but _party, and party they did. _

_ After one too many drinks, he had seen Felicity dancing with Bowen, and all he could see was red. He didn't give a crap that it was Bowen's birthday; he needed to get his hands off of her. So of course, he cut in, asking Felicity for a dance. He had planned on keeping it purely platonic, it was Felicity after all, but then she had smiled at him and led him over to a secluded corner and he lost all control._

_ Things escalated quickly as they kissed, her mewls turning him on, and his sturdy hands lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her._

_ A loud crash broke them apart, both of them panting. He gently set her back down, and looked around for the source of the commotion, eventually seeing that it had been Tommy that had tripped and sent a table crashing. He mistakenly looked down at her, her smudged bright lipstick immediately distracting him again. But before he could make a move, she held up her hands. _

_ "Maybe we should check up on Tommy?" Right. Tommy. He quickly agreed, and the rest of their evening was spent taking care of their hammered friend._

_ He and Felicity never spoke of that night again._

* * *

><p>Shaking himself out his memory, he focused on his current problem. He was not prepared for this meeting. He often dreamt about how the reunion would play out, but he had never let himself believe that he would actually be standing in her presence again. He watched as her face went through a range of emotions, first shock, then disbelief, then anger, and then blankness. Right. This wouldn't go well.<p>

"How can I help you, sir?" He clenched his jaw, recognizing that he had no right to feel hurt by the coldness in her voice. He knew, by her tone, it would be better for him to not argue. But still, his tongue got away from him.

"You're blonde." She only responded by arching her brow. "I mean, my phone.." He placed his shattered phone on the counter, choosing not to explain any further. He almost grinned when he saw her reaction.

"Awwh, what did you do to this poor baby? Throw it under a bus?! It's one of the newest models!" She gingerly picked it up, examining it from all sides.

"Actually, Thea got a hold of it." She was unable to hold her blank face as she let out a loud laugh.

"Why am I not surprised? She is not one you want to mess with." They made eye contact, and when she realized they were both smiling, she quickly shifted back into her professional mode. "So, I'm assuming you need a new phone? And you want me to transfer all your information and files?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She shrugged as she made her way to the mobile devices section.

"No need to thank me. Just doing my job." It hit him then, that he had run into genius Felicity, working _retail._ She was supposed to be working for NASA or Apple, living out her life-long dreams.

As she came back to the counter to start the transfer, he decided to bite the bullet. He needed to know.

"Felicity.. what are you doing here?" She tensed at his question, but kept her head down as she continued working, ignoring him completely. He might have changed over the years, but Oliver Queen was still definitely not a quitter.

"What happened to MIT? Getting out of town?" On second thought, he probably should have accepted her silence, as she now looked dangerously close to chucking his new phone at his head. Which, honestly, he might have deserved.

"_Well, _Oliver." He saw her clench her teeth as she continued working. At least she remembered his name. "Not all of us had the _luxury _of abandoning our friends, family, and responsibilities!" She paused; as she bent down to pick up the connector she had dropped, missing the look of despair that crossed his face.

"I went to MIT on a full ride. Loved it. I'd never been surrounded by so many people like me. But two years ago.." She paused to glance up at him. "Two years ago my dad passed away."

Oliver sucked in a breath. He wasn't there. He wasn't there to support and comfort his best friend. The one who had stood by his side his entire life. The knowledge was like a swift punch to his gut.

"I'm so sorry. Your dad, he was a good man." She nodded, still focusing on her equipment.

"Yeah, he was. It was a difficult time. But it hit my mom even harder, and when I returned to school, she sort of self destructed.. couldn't take care of herself. So I came back home, and I've been here ever since. She needs me." She said with a shrug. "Family is important, and I have the rest of my life to follow my dreams. I haven't given up yet." He could tell by the slight waiver in her voice how hard it was for her to share.

"I was in my third year and pretty ahead of schedule, so I was allowed to finish my credits online. So I have my degree from MIT at least." He couldn't help but stare at her, amazed. "Alright, and the new phone comes out to be $189."

He handed her his card, wishing for things to be normal between them again.

"Felicity, please." Apparently, he had pushed her last button.

"Please what, Oliver? What do you want from me? Am I supposed to just forgive you, and be happy for you and your great shiny new life? You promised you would never leave me, and then bam. You're gone. Did they not have phones in Central City? Was I _that_ easy to leave behind?" She took a deep breath as her eyes began to water. He tried to remind himself why he had left in the first place.

"You don't understand. My family – "

"Don't get me started on family! Your dad had just died! I don't know what happened between you and your mom, or what made you feel like you needed to run away but they _needed _you. Tommy and I _needed _you." She finally broke down, letting the tears silently run down her face, and he wanted nothing more to wipe them away and pull her close.

"But I guess you needed a new life. One without us. So congrats, seems like you've got it. Now here's your damn phone." Practically throwing the phone at him, she wiped away her tears, turned, and left to enter the backroom, leaving Oliver standing a lone in an empty room with a shattering heart.


	4. Chapter Four

I can't thank you enough for all the comments, follows, and favorites. They mean the world to me(: Hope you enjoy!

Home (is wherever I'm with you)

Chapter Four

The drive back home was far from easy, with Felicity's words on constant repeat. Everyone he loved, they had needed him. And he had been a self-centered jackass, leaving them to pick up the pieces while he searched for a better life.

He had known they would be hurt when he left, but instead, he chose to focus on his own problems. Deciding to cut off thoughts of his friends and family in order to save _himself _pain. He had failed them. He had been too hard headed- and although he had been able to fight for his dream, he just knew it would have been a hundred times better if he had family and friends he could call to share the news with. He had messed up- but maybe this was his chance to fix it.

Feeling reenergized and determined to start making amends; he wasn't quite prepared for the sight he was met with when he made his way into Thea's room.

"Thea!" He exclaimed in shock. The boy in the red hoodie scrambled off her, falling over the edge of the bed to land on the ground.

"Ollie! God, don't you knock?" She shouted as she tried to fix her shirt, mortified as she realized what her older brother had just witnessed.

As the red hoodie boy stood up, Oliver tensed, sending him a meaningful glare.

"You should probably leave now." He growled, and the Abercrombie model lookalike practically ran out of the room, throwing a "Call me later babe!" over his shoulder.

The siblings stood in the silence, neither one daring to break their stare-off. Thea was the first to engage.

"You had no right to send him away. Roy's my boyfriend." Her glare cut him deep. First Felicity and now Thea? He wasn't quite sure how much more of the I-hate-you look he could take.

"Thea, I just came in here to apologize about earlier. And to promise that work won't be bothering me for the rest of the week. I called my assistant and made sure to let them know not to disturb me. I'm sorry." Her angry stance seemed to deflate slightly. He should have taken that as a win, but he continued on.

"Did you skip school to hang out with this Roy kid?"

Immediately, her face hardened again, and he was surprised that she didn't try throwing the lamp at him.

"School is on break Oliver. And even if I was skipping, you shouldn't be lecturing me about it- I remember _your_ high school days. And don't use that tone to talk about Roy! You're not dad. You're barely my brother. Where were you when I needed you to break Billy's nose for dumping me? Or when I needed you to teach me how to drive, like you promised you would? You can't leave, and then waltz back in here and expect me to be the same girl, still blindly following you around. So if you don't mind, take your judgment and go somewhere else." She swept by him, shoving his shoulder as she left her room.

Once again, he was left standing alone, speechless. Seems like making amends wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped for.

"Don't mind her, dear." He turned to see his mom, standing in hallway. "She loves you, and is excited that you're here. She's just.. not used to having a brother figure in her life anymore." She smiled softly. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it soon enough though."

Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. "She's right though. What kind of right do I have? I- I missed out on a lot."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to her and mend things." She turned, about to leave before she felt his hand settle on her shoulder.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left, and cut you out. I missed you." Saying the words out loud was like releasing all the pressure he had felt suffocating him. He was just so tired of being angry. Time had dulled his rage, and now he just felt foolish for letting it run him away from his home.

She turned and pulled him into a tight hug, and he was surprised to find that they were both tearing up.

"And I'm sorry that your father and I weren't always honest with you. We thought we were protecting you." Pulling back, he asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Does Thea know?" Moira shook her head, looking down at the ground.

"She loved Robert, and she's already been through so much pain."

"Knowing would devastate her." He agreed, promising with his gaze that he wouldn't be the one telling Thea.

"Thank you. I'll tell her- one day. When she's ready." She wiped away her tears, then pulled her son to the living room. "Now, tell me all about your life! Do you like your job? Are you seeing anyone? I won't lie; Robert and I always thought you'd end up married to the lovely Ms. Smoak. So proud of that girl, did you know she's practically a millionaire now?" She dragged him over to the couch, missing the look of confusion on his face.

"Wait- what?"

"Yes dear. I mean, we all knew she was brilliant, but when she finished her studies, she made some new technological innovations, don't ask me what I didn't really understand a word of it, but she sold them off to some big name companies and made quite the income! Such a shame to see her stuck in this little ol' town, but she refuses to leave Donna. Such a thoughtful young lady. But anyways, tell me about the last five years, please."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Felicity, he spent the next few hours on the couch, filling his mother in on school, Stellmore, and Digg. It only occurred to him after his mother had left, being called away for wedding duties, that he probably should have mentioned Laurel.

* * *

><p>He wasn't quite sure how he ended up outside of Tommy's house. He had easily gotten the new address from his mother, he just wasn't sure <em>why. <em>Of course, he loved Tommy like a brother and wanted to see him, but Felicity and Thea had already chewed him out. He wasn't quite sure he could handle three smack downs in one day.

But he was already here, and he was going to go through with it. Five years was more than enough distance between him and Tommy, and he wanted his best friend back in his life.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to swing open after he knocked. It seemed like Tommy had been expecting him.

"I'm surprised to see you in one piece." He looked at Tommy in confusion, not understanding. "Felicity called," Tommy explained with a shrug. "She did not sound like a happy camper."

Ahh right. It was rare for people to piss off Felicity and come out unscathed. Tommy went on to surprise him, opening his door and gesturing for Oliver to enter.

He quickly entered before Tommy could change his mind, and took in his surroundings. The main room seemed cozy and comfortable, filled with color and pictures, so unlike his practically sterile and plain bachelor pad. It fit Tommy well.

Walking over to the fireplace, he took a good look at all the photos lining the wall. Pictures of Tommy with his family, with Felicity, and with another unknown blonde made him curious, but he stopped when his eyes rested on a photo he clearly remembered taking.

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys, you're squishing me!" She squealed, as he and Tommy just grinned at each other over her head.<em>

_ "Hey, you're the one who wanted to be in the middle of the picture." Tommy replied, laughing and finally turning to look at Robert, who was trying to take the picture._

_ "I wanted it to be a graduation sandwich! I didn't think this day would ever come, I'm so proud of you guys!" She squeezed their sides, as she stood in between them, her arms wrapped around both of their backs. They stood proudly beside her in their red graduation robes, as she wore one of her usual flowery dresses that clung to her figure. _

_ "Ugh, I can't wait until I graduate!" She said, twirling out of their grasps and heading towards Robert, eager to see the picture. "Awwh, look at how cute we are!"_

* * *

><p>Cute indeed. It seemed that his father had taken the picture while he and Tommy were grinning at each other, and while Felicity was mid-squeal. The fond memory warmed his heart as he turned to look at Tommy.<p>

The look on Tommy's face quickly doused the happiness he had briefly felt. He wasn't used to not seeing a smile on his best friend's face.

"Tommy, I-" He stopped when Tommy held up his hands.

"Let me guess. You're sorry you left us and didn't think to give us a ring every once in awhile. You made a mistake and now that you realize how freaking awesome we are, you want us back in your life, despite the fact that you were a complete dick cutting us off like that, and that there's no real reason for 'Licity and I to forgive you."

Oliver could only nod slowly, confused by the nonchalant tone of Tommy's voice. "You are a jackass, of epic proportions." He didn't even see the fist coming. But suddenly, he was on the ground and rubbing his jaw, looking up at a grinning Tommy.

Tommy offered him a hand, easily pulling him back up.

"What kind of hit was that?! I don't think you even managed to bruise me!"

"Well sorry," Tommy said, waving his hands dramatically in the air. "With the absence of my partner in crime, I got into a lot less fights and I'm out of practice! Felicity only believes in diplomatic resolutions." There was a beat of silence. Then the two grown men burst out into laughter, Tommy practically doubling over.

When the two finally managed to calm down, Tommy reached over to envelope Oliver in a hug, patting his back.

"I missed you, bud." When they finally pulled away, Oliver rubbed his neck in shame, looking down at the ground.

"I really am sorry though. Is that all you needed? A good punch to get it out of your system?"

Tommy laughed, clapping Oliver on the shoulder. "I figured Felicity took care of verbally chewing you out. I just wanted to at least try and kick your ass before ultimately forgiving you. But that's what bros do, and you clearly look miserable in your attempt at a life without us." They both grinned as they took a seat on the couch, easily falling into old routines and catching up.

"What is all this ruckus?" The reunited men paused their conversation as the woman Oliver had seen in many of Tommy's pictures entered the room. Key difference? The women standing before them was pregnant. Very pregnant.

Tommy jumped from his seat and hurried over to her, greeting her with a quick peck on the lips. Grabbing her hand, he guided her to the couch he had been occupying a moment ago.

"Oliver, meet Sara, my wife, the love of my life, and the soon-to-be mother of our child." He said with a wide grin.

Oliver stood up, holding out a hand for Sara to shake. "I'm Oliver, and it's an honor to meet a woman who can deal with this guy's shenanigans," he said with an impressed grin.

She took his offered hand, smiling with a knowing look in her eye. "Oh I know who you are, Oliver. I've heard quite a bit about you."

He lost his grin, trying to imagine what she had heard. "I'm guessing all terrible?"

She chuckled and gave him a gentle smile. "Not _all _terrible."

"So… wife." He groaned, dragging his hand down his face. "Which means I missed the wedding." He looked at Tommy, full of regret. But, as in Tommy's nature, Tommy reached out to pat his back reassuringly.

"Don't look so down, I'm sure I'll have plenty more weddings you can witness!"

Sara laughed, reaching over to give Tommy a good smack, when he snatched her hand and twirled her into a hug. He gently placed a kiss in her hair, grinning. "I joke, I joke. You know you're the only one for me."

Oliver looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment as Sara snuggled in closer to Tommy. The love they had for each other was plain to see, and the sudden desire to have something similar nearly suffocated him.

He'd been so focused on his career; he had no time to spare a second thought for desires of genuine affection and love. True, he had Laurel in his life, but they were nothing like Tommy and Sara. He could never imagine being so intimate with her, or honestly, her carrying their children. Was that something he wanted? Before his panic could rise any higher, Tommy was once again addressing him.

Thinking that the conflicted look on Oliver's face was due to his guilt for missing the wedding, which it partially was, Tommy smiled reassuringly.

"Really, Ollie. It's okay. All that matters is that you're here now. And that when you go back to that big city of yours, you manage to actually call us every once in awhile." The sparkle in his eye told Oliver that everything was okay again, and that he had his brother-from-another-mother back.

"I promise." He replied, confident in his assurance. He tried to ignore the tinge of dread he felt at the thought of leaving everyone again to return to Central City.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight? I'm sure there's lots you boys need to catch up on," Sara's genuine smile threw him for a loop. He didn't see them often in business or the city.

"There are a few things I need to take care of at home.." he responded, thinking of Thea, but the disappointment on Tommy's face had him quickly adding, "but yeah, I'd love to come back tonight for dinner, if you're sure that's okay." The matching grin the couple wore warmed his heart, telling him he made the right decision.

"Great! Be back here around seven?"

"Sure thing." He responded, giving each of them a quick hug before he made his way out of their house.

* * *

><p><em> "Honey, I'm home!" He hollered into the quiet house, grinning as he threw his keys into the bowl at the counter. <em>

_ He made his way into the living room, the warm colors of the walls and the colorful pillows lining the couch adding lightness to his step. _

_ "I'm gagging at your cheesiness!" He heard a voice call from the home office. He chuckled as he made his way over, already looking forward to having her in his arms._

_ He nudged the door open, laughing when he saw her pouting, sitting on the ground by the desk, and surrounded by scattered papers. _

_ "Get a lot of work done?" He asked as he bent down to start collecting the papers._

_ "Actually – yes. But then I needed to find one paper- one darn paper! But I couldn't find it anywhere, and then I got stressed and then I created this mess. Ugh, it looks like a tornado hit. Damn hormones." She held out a hand, waiting for him to help her up. _

_ He gently pulled her up, tugging her close, her back to his chest, and rested his hands on her swollen belly. Happiness swelled within him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. _

_ "How about I help you find that paper? But after dinner?" He felt her nod in agreement and released her, ready to make his way back to the kitchen._

_ "I'm just going to pick these up real quick, why don't you go ahead and set the table." She leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, meaning to keep it quick and chaste. He, however, had missed her all day. He held her to him, deepening the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by her and her love._

_ Pulling back, he rest his forehead on hers, grinning as he tucked a stray hair behind her ears. _

_ "Love you, Felicity." _

_ She rewarded him with another quick peck to his lips._

_ "Well aren't you just a big ol' cheese ball today? I love you too, now get going!" She giggled as she lightly slapped his butt. He obeyed, turning and making his way out of the room._

_ But as he made his way back through the living room, it morphed right in front of him. Gone were the colorful knick knacks, now he was just surrounded by a room that seemed eerily similar to the one he had in Central City. It was plain, and cold. _

_ "Oliver are you almost ready? We can't be late to the fundraiser." _

_ His head snapped up in confusion as Laurel walked in to the room, wearing a formfitting blue gown and putting in her earrings. _

_ "Wait. What?" He couldn't hide his distress. What was going on? He was just with.._

_ "Ollie, we don't have time for this. You know how important it is for me to make a good impression."_

_ He ignored her look of annoyance as he looked around the room, trying to reconcile it with the one he was sure he had been in moments ago. With panic, he ran into the office he had just come from. Throwing the door open, he took in the empty space. Instead of a desk and a mess of papers, it was a small gym, filled with exercise machines._

_ No no no. Where was –_

"Felicity!" He gasped for air as he bolted from up from his bed, eventually taking in his surroundings once his breathing had slowed. Right. He was in his childhood room, taking a nap while he waited for Thea to come back home.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the bathroom, trying to forget the way Felicity had perfectly fit in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I know some were hoping it would take longer for Tommy to forgive Oliver.. but I just felt like Tommy would think an apology would be enough, and that his main focus would just be on having his best friend back in his life(:<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

Hope you're having a lovely day! Thanks for reading(:

Home (is wherever I'm with you)

Chapter Five

He didn't have to wait long after waking up for Thea to come home. He found her in the living room, situated on the couch and mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv. He watched her for a minute, taking in all her differences.

Gone was the lanky somewhat awkward twelve year-old sister he had left behind. Now, she was a beautiful and independent young lady, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He did know, however, that he needed to make things right between the two of them.

He made his way over to join her, plopping down on the couch. He cheekily smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgement. "How was your day, Speedy?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but he caught the way her lips momentarily curved into a smile.

"Worst nickname ever." She ignored his question as she flipped through more channels, eventually settling on some cheesy rom-com movie. "But my day was fine I guess." She shrugged, keeping her eyes locked on the television screen.

"I'm glad you managed to have a good day, even though your idiot of a brother screwed up pretty badly." That caught her attention, and she finally turned her focus away from the movie to carefully look at him.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since I got home. I _promise _I'll be more tolerable for the rest of the week." He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as he saw her loosen up a bit.

"But more than that, I am so sorry I ran out on you and mom. I know there's nothing I can say to make up for all the lost time, or for how badly that must have hurt you. Things were going on at home… and there had been a lot of pressure building up and I handled it the worst way possible."

He paused as she crossed her arms, blinking up at him.

"I know it doesn't fix anything, but I want you to know I thought about you every day. And I am ridiculously proud of everything you've accomplished."

Thea raised a brow in skepticism.

"I'm serious!" He chuckled. "I know I didn't get to talk to you a lot, but I kept tabs. I know you got first place at a few science fairs, and that you've had some epic performances at the talent show. Speaking of, why didn't you ever tell me about those?"

She looked at him in shock. "I... I didn't want to bore you. I was afraid you would stop calling."

He pulled her into his side, hugging her close. "Thea." He felt choked up with guilt, but he went on. "I was always checking on you, keeping a close eye on all the Sherwood articles. Look, I even kept all the pictures I could find of you! Finally something good to come out of having such a small town." He chuckled again and pulled away, reaching for his phone.

Going through his album, he showed her all of the pictures he had managed to find of her. They ranged from her standing next to a science fair trophy in middle school, to her and her friends on stage at their high school talent show. He could see the moment her eyes began to water, and she was soon burying her head in his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for all the awful things I said earlier. You're my big brother, and I'll love you forever and always, even if you are a brat." She pulled away, grinning at him "But you still can't say anything about Roy".

"No guarantees, Speedy, sorry. All part of the job." She lightly wacked him, and they soon both settled down, just enjoying the movie and each other's company.

* * *

><p>Thea waited until the movie ended before deciding to question Oliver even further.<p>

"So now that you're back and making amends, are you going to sweep Felicity off her feet and officially make her my sister?" She grinned at him knowingly.

"What?" Was his brilliant response.

"Please, I know I was like twelve when you left, but I remember even then knowing you and Felicity were meant to be!" Her excitement rendered him speechless.

"And she's basically already family. When you left… she kind of stepped in. She helped mom with a lot of her errands, and she took care of me and supported me at everything I've done. And I can tell by the look on your face right now how head over heels you still are so hurry up and put a ring on it!" She bounced in her excitement.

"Woah woah Thea. I'm - I'm seeing someone in Central City. Her name is Laurel." He cringed as he saw Thea's face fall.

"Oh. Well, if she makes you happy, I guess. Tell me about her?" He smiled, grateful for her attempt to accept the unexpected news.

"Well, she and I met about a year and a half ago. She's a lawyer, and she's hoping one day to be district attorney."

"And?" Thea's expectant look confused him. "Are there sparks? Are you guys madly in love? What do you like about her?"

The barrage of questions took him by surprise, and he had to take a moment to think about his answers.

"We… we both care for each other. And we get along really well. People compliment us all the time about the power couple we make." Thea's confused face prompted him to continue. "Laurel is beautiful, crazy smart, and driven. And she's really helped push me to succeed at Stellmore." He tried to ignore how bland the words sounded in his own ears.

"Boooring." Thea huffed as settled back into the couch. "You need fireworks! And passion, and comfort, and I dunno, _love!"_

He chuckled at her naïve optimism, ignoring the voice in his head silently agreeing. "Is that what you have with Roy?" She nodded enthusiastically, and he couldn't help but envy her confidence. "Well, I just need stability. And I have that with Laurel."

Clearly, that was not the reply Thea was hoping to hear, as she pouted in annoyance.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he needed to head over to Tommy's. Pressing a kiss into Thea's hair, he got up to leave, promising to have another movie night soon. As he made his way to his car, his steps felt lighter with the knowledge that he had his little Speedy back.

* * *

><p>The carefree mood he was in was quickly swept away when he pulled into Tommy's driveway, immediately recognizing the red mini cooper that was already parked. He tried not to define what he was feeling, unsure if he was nervous to see Felicity, or excited, or both. He just hoped that she had gotten out all her anger earlier that day. The memory of how gorgeous she had looked when she had fire in her eyes had him shaking his head, reminding himself that a mad Felicity was not good, and that he had a girlfriend.<p>

Taking a moment, he finally found the courage to knock on the door, praying for Tommy to open it so that he could have a bit more time to prepare before seeing Felicity again.

Lady luck was not on his side, as the door swung open to reveal Felicity. She had exchanged her work uniform for a simple pink dress and had let her hair down, the strands curling by her shoulder. Her signature black rimmed glasses were back on. He had to remind himself to breathe.

There was no surprise on her face as she saw him, telling him that Tommy had managed to her inform her of his company for that night. At least one of them knew.

Before he could even manage to say hello, she was turning on her heels and heading back into the house. He followed and watched as she made her way straight to the kitchen, calling out "what do you need me to do Sara?"

He couldn't help but sigh, though he was grateful that she didn't exactly seem angry anymore. More like just exasperated.

Tommy came up to greet him, two beers in hand, and ignoring the accusing look in Oliver's eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it to dinner! I thought we could make it a great reunion, all of us catch up, ya know?" Knowing that Tommy only had good intentions, Oliver nodded, grabbing one of the beers and deciding to just enjoy the night.

They made a bit more small talk before they made their way to the kitchen.

"Any way I could help, Sara?" He offered, taking in the way the two blondes were giggling and gossiping.

"Woah no. Don't let this guy into the kitchen. He'll either burn everything, or make something blow up." Felicity piped up as she continued to work, refusing to look up at him.

He was taken by surprise, expecting Felicity to either ignore him the whole night or to yell again.

"That was one time!" He defended himself with a smile, glad that Felicity admitted to remembering their old adventures.

"Definitely more than once." She muttered to herself, head still down. "I still don't know how you managed to make mac and cheese go boom."

Tommy erupted into laughter as he grabbed plates to set the table.

"Good thing we're just about done in in here! Now go sit your booties down!" Sara shooed them all away, handing a few dishes to Oliver and Felicity to carry to the table.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure if he should curse or thank Tommy for the seating arrangement. Somehow, he was sitting directly across from Felicity, with Tommy to his right. As the conversation flowed, he found his gaze constantly drifting to the strangely quite blonde.<p>

As the night went on, he felt himself loosen up, finally starting to feel comfortable again. They were alternating between telling old stories of the trio, or filling Oliver in on what he missed during his absence. Felicity was mostly quiet, focusing on her food and occasionally laughing or piping up when one of the boys forgot a crucial detail in one of their adventures. He felt guilty, knowing it was probably his presence making her so uncomfortable.

"Wait, so how did the two of you meet?" He asked, pointing his fork at Tommy and then Sara. The question immediately lit up Felicity's face, sparking his curiosity even more.

"I actually met Felicity while she was studying at MIT." Sara answered, grinning widely.

"We dated for awhile, before we realized we were better off as friends." Felicity added, looking directly at Oliver. He just grinned and nodded.

"Best friends." Sara clarified. "When she came home I came to visit and help out… and then I met Tommy and never left." Tommy reached over to grab his wife's hand, and Oliver was pretty sure both he and Felicity were gagging at the cuteness overload, though he could tell by the light glint in her eyes that she was beyond ecstatic that two of her closest friends had found happiness and love in each other.

"And you, Felicity? Are you…?" He couldn't bear to finish the question, scared to hear the answer. He knew he had no right to be, considering he had Laurel in his life, but he still couldn't ignore the twinge he felt in his gut.

But she had understood his unasked question, instantly stiffening. The question lingered in the air, before she finally shook her head no.

"I dated someone pretty seriously for awhile at MIT. I thought he was going to propose," she chuckled bitterly, "before Barry left me for his best friend, Iris."

Sara patted her comfortingly on the shoulder, while he just clenched his fist in anger. Who could ever hurt Felicity? Or think someone could ever be better? He wished he could convey his feelings better, but all he got out was a soft, "I'm sorry"

She just gave him a bitter smile. "It's okay. I'm pretty used to being left behind." The jab hit him hard, and he couldn't stop the strong wave of hate he felt for himself.

She stood up; grabbing all the empty plates she could get her hands on. "I'll clean the dishes. Thanks for cooking Sara," she mumbled before dashing for the kitchen.

Silence enveloped the remaining three for a moment before he swallowed and stood up. "I'll help her."

"Oliver-" He silenced Tommy with a hand.

"Please. Let me talk to her."

Tommy nodded and let Oliver grab the remaining dishes before he slowly made his way to Felicity.

He stood in the kitchen entryway, staring at Felicity's back, observing her as her shoulders shook slightly, signaling that she was crying. He was a terrible person.

"Felicity.." He watched as she stiffened and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She turned on the sink and started rinsing the dishes.

"You can just leave the dishes here, I've got em." Her voice shook as he took a step closer, reaching around her to turn off the running water. "Oliver I said I-"

"I realized," He cleared his throat before continuing. "I realized that I hadn't said I'm sorry yet." He gently placed his hands on her hips, slowly turning her around. She kept her gaze on the ground, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"I'm _so _sorry. I'm sorry I left without a word. I'm sorry I wasn't here when your father died. I'm sorry I didn't see you off to college, or help you when you came home. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to punch Barney –" She finally looked up with a smirk.

"Barry," She corrected.

He nodded, matching her grin. "Right, I'm sorry I didn't get to punch Barry in the face for making the stupidest decision of his life. But mostly, I'm sorry for leaving you behind, for not being here for you."

She continued to look at him without uttering a single word, but he could sense her softening.

"You are one of the most important people in my life, and I was a complete fool for thinking we would be better off without one another. I- I didn't want to drag you down. And thinking about you hurt, so I always tried to push you out of my mind. Save me some misery." He laughed bitterly, running his hand through hair.

"Pretty sure I achieved miserable all on my own." His words clearly shocked her, as she lifted a delicate hand to cup his face.

"And are you? Miserable?" She asked with worry on her face. He wanted to scoff. Even though he had messed up terribly, and was trying to apologize for it, she was still concerned about _him_.

"I'm… _okay._ Not miserable anymore… but I don't know about happy." He reached up to cover her hand with his. "Finally coming back has made me realize how much I need you. You, Tommy, and my family in my life. I can't believe I let my stupid angry grudge keep me away for so long, and now that I'm back I _promise_ to make it up to you. I know it's a lot to ask… but _please_ let me back in."

She bit her lip in doubt. "You do remember your last promise to me, right?"

He cringed, nodding slowly. "Promised never to leave you. And I royally fucked that up. But if you'll let me, I want to make it up to you."

She took a moment to observe him, trying to gauge how genuine his apology was. She must have seen something in his eyes, for not a moment later, just like old times, she catapulted herself into his arms, burrowing her face in his chest.

He didn't even stumble as he held her to him. Being wrapped in her arms – he finally felt like he had truly made his way home. The thought made his heart thud. He had always known that Felicity had been his first love, though he had never admitted it. But he had been sure that door had closed the moment he drove out of town. But now… was it possible that he still felt something for the small, now-blonde woman he was wrapped around?

He realized he was thinking down a dangerous path, and quickly shook himself out of it.

But just as soon as his relief had come, it quickly vanished when she stepped back.

She silently wiped away her tears, her small smile eventually dropping.

"I'm sorry… but I can't." He tried to protest but she cut him off. "I- I forgive you. I really do. But I can't get hurt again. I won't allow it. So we'll tolerate each other for Tommy's sake, but I think it's best we just leave it at that."

He slowly nodded, deciding by the look in her eyes that it would be better to let it go for now. He would fix it- of course, but for now he would give her the space she needed.

She turned around, returning her attention to the dirty dishes.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" He asked as he stepped up to help with the dishes. He ignored how she tensed when his arm accidently brushed hers.

"Duhh. Not only do I love your mother, but I'm pretty sure she invited the whole town."

He rolled his eyes as he slyly snuck a glance to see her softly smiling.

"Good," Was all he said before turning back to the sink. If he was grinning at all while cleaning the dishes, it probably had to do with the fact that his shoulder was settled right by Felicity's, as they worked together side by side.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for my inconsistent updates! My classes have decided to kick it up a notch and kick my bootay. So yeah. College :'( I'll definitely do my best to get the chapters out faster though! Thanks for sticking with me!<p> 


End file.
